1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination structures and more particularly pertains to a portable object illumination device for illuminating an upper surface of a portable object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illumination structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, illumination structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art illumination structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,448; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,622; U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,190; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,209; U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,748; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,337.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a portable object illumination device for illuminating an upper surface of a portable object which includes a housing securable to an upper surface of a remote control device, and a pair of lighting members projecting from a front wall of the housing for illuminating the upper surface of the remote control device as desired.
In these respects, the portable object illumination device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating an upper surface of a portable object.